Episode Guide
Theme Songs Episodes Season 2 Season 3 |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:" | id="ep1"|1 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|Where's Your Luck, Jessie? (Part III of Austin & Jessie on Shake It Up) |Aintgotname |Aingotname | TBA |- | class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000000"| Jessie gets in a big trouble because of Austin and CeCe imprudence and she has to scape from a boat and swim to the statue of Liberty. Meanwhile, Dez, Rocky and Luke prepare the away party because the 2012 World Music & Dance Convention has finished. |- | id="ep1"|2 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|Crystal Comes to Town | 16.505225cb ToadetteGirl10 | 16.505225cb ToadetteGirl10 | TBA |- |class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000080"| Crystal Bean comes to Emma's school, and wants to befriend her. Jessie accidently makes one mistake, making her flee. Zuri and Bertram watch Opera '' '|-''' | id="ep1"|3 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|JESSIE Magazine | 16.505225cb | 16.505225cb | TBA |- |class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000080"| summary coming soon |- | id="ep1"|4 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|Now It's Katie?! | 16.505225cb | 16.505225cb | TBA |- |class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000080"| Katie is going to move to Florida, because the weather is better,? |- | id="ep1"|5 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|Bella's Revenge | 16.505225cb | 16.505225cb | TBA |- |class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000080"| summary coming soon |- | id="ep1"|6 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|Kipling Olympics | 16.505225cb | 16.505225cb | TBA |- |class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000080"| summary coming soon |- | id="ep1"|7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|Luke, I Am Your Father | 16.505225cb | 16.505225cb | TBA |- |class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000080"| summary coming soon |- | id="ep1"|7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|Favortism, If You May? | 16.505225cb | 16.505225cb | TBA |- |class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000080"| summary coming soon |- | id="ep1"|7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|Lisa Morris? | 16.505225cb | 16.505225cb | TBA |- |class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000080"| summary coming soon |- | id="ep1"|7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|Not Again! | 16.505225cb | 16.505225cb | TBA |- |class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000080"| summary coming soon |- | id="ep1"|7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|Luke's Obsessed | 16.505225cb | 16.505225cb | TBA |- |class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000080"| Luke can't get over Mackenzie, and he has pics of her everywhere in his room. Jessie suggests he finds another girlfriend, so he has a contest to see who asks the most like Mackenzie. Creepy Connie and Tanya appear, but he knows Mackenzie is Creepy Connie. Did she come back? |- | id="ep1"|7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|A Little Thing Called Hatred | 16.505225cb | 16.505225cb | TBA |- |class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000080"| summary coming soon |- | id="ep1"|7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|Dream Dancer | Breannna1 | 16.505225cb | TBA |- |class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000080"| summary coming soon |- | id="ep1"|7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|JESSIE Idol | 16.505225cb | 16.505225cb | TBA |- |class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000080"| summary coming soon |- | id="ep1"|7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|Oklahoma Visit | 16.505225cb ToadetteGirl10 | 16.505225cb | TBA |- |class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000080"| summary coming soon |- | id="ep1"|7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|Time to Go | 16.505225cb ToadetteGirl10 | 16.505225cb ToadetteGirl10 | TBA |- |class="description" colspan="8" style="border-bottom:3px solid #000080"| summary coming soon |} Season 4 *Since Isabella and Jessie are in a lot of the episodes, they got put as a main character *Julie leaves in Trip to Texas *Mystery Girl's name is revealed in One Less Mystery. Her name is Luna WILLOWS *Season 5 is the last season of JESSIE Fanon. Category:Episodes